<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Vid] amen by allheadybooks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360874">[Vid] amen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allheadybooks/pseuds/allheadybooks'>allheadybooks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vids [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Vexercises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allheadybooks/pseuds/allheadybooks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack &amp; Bella Crawford, set to Hozier's "Take Me to Church."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bella Crawford/Jack Crawford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vids [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Vexercises!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Vid] amen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>Vexercise #4 for <a href="https://vexercises.dreamwidth.org/">the vexercises Dreamwidth community</a>! The prompt was to make a vid featuring a side character from your source (NBC's Hannibal), so here are fifty-six sad seconds of Jack and Bella Crawford.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>